


Sweet Dreams are Made of This

by thismakesmelevi_doesntit (englandwouldfalljohn)



Series: Yes, Commander: A Ficlet Collection [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dream Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, OR IS IT, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/thismakesmelevi_doesntit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is disappointed to find out that it was just a dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams are Made of This

Delicate fingers smoothed back the loose strands of hair from his temple before lightly tracing the curve of his spine as it dove between chiseled shoulder blades, dividing his powerful back. They paused, added pressure just above his cleft in a silent request for permission.

Erwin sighed in response, nuzzling his face deeper into the pillow before his jaw dropped open in a muted gasp a moment later. A cold, slick finger pushed slowly, steadily inside of him, stopping only briefly when it could go no further, then began a rhythmic twisting slide _in out in out in out_ until every muscle relaxed around it.

Just as he began to fade toward sleep in a comfortably half-aroused state, a second slim digit joined the first, burning slightly and quickly setting a more urgent pace. Gripping the mattress with one hand, Erwin began rutting with increasing speed against the warm sheets, his rapidly filling cock pulsing and desperate for friction.

A burst of white stars exploded behind closed eyelids, and he bit down hard on his pillow to stifle a long moan. As an indecipherable code was spelled out repeatedly inside of him, he almost choked, unable to come up for air long enough to catch his breath. He felt himself slipping, falling uncontrollably over the edge, and heard the distant echo of his own muffled sobs of pleasure as every last drop was milked from his aching body until his consciousness faded from him in sweet relief.

In the cold light of dawn, Erwin woke alone, the evidence of his waking dream still sticking to his thighs. He washed quickly, determined that his face would not belie his disappointment that, after all, _it hadn't been real_. He took his place at the table, coffee in hand.

"Good morning, Levi," he said deliberately, fighting to keep the trace of guilt he now felt out of his voice. Levi lifted his chin, amusement flashing in his hooded eyes.

"How did you sleep?" Erwin felt heat rising in his face until he noticed the smirk pulling at the corner of his captain's mouth, the lingering way he sucked some invisible morsel of food from _those two fingers_. "Commander?"


End file.
